daadaafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
The first episode of Daa! Daa! Daa! is titled Suddenly Four in the Family. Synopsis Miyu Kōzuki's parents had moved to the United States to work for. Miyu has been told she is to live with her parents' old friend. She arrives, and it turns out to be a Buddhist temple. She meets her parents' friend, the temple monk, Hoshou Saionji, and his teenaged son, Kanata. The monk soon leaves for India for religious training, leaving Miyu behind with Kanata. Shortly after, a UFO flies into the house, and inside were an alien baby called Ruu and a "sitter-pet" called Wanya. They all then decide to live in the temple together. Kanata peeps at Miyu while she's showering, just as Miyu has seen him changing.http:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_UFO_Baby_episodes Story It starts where Miyu is on the road carrying a travel bag and complaining why she is the only one who ended up like that. Then there is a flashback where her parents Miu and Yuu Kouzuki is at a press conference regarding their trip to NASA as Miu is selected to be one of the astronaut who will fly in space and Yuu will take part in helping building a next generation spaceship as their both childhood dream. And then they announced in public that they will go to America. The announcement surprises Miyu and as th ey return back home, her mother explains that she is now a national star not just in Japan and everyone in the world is counting on her that's why she will be busy with astronaut training and to ensure the safety of flying into space, her father will be on research in developing spaceship. It is not like Miyu doesn't understand their situation as her parents explains to her thoroughly. She is wondering if they are worried about leaving her in Japan alone. They explain more that they will be both worried if they leave them in a foreign country as they cannot spend time with her due to the space training and then they told her they asked an old friend of them to look for her. Miu introduces an old friend of her named Saionji-san. She convinces Miyu that she will be living in a wonderful place where it has a wide mawn and a large house that is on the top of the hill. As her mother continues explaining, she complains more why they decided things on their own. In the end, she is forced to live in Saionji's residence. She is convinced that she will be living in a big house that has a great view. She imagines it will be a castle-like house where it has lots of rooms and she will be living like a princess. She notices the stone stairway as written in the map and sees the stone statue beside the stone stairway that has engraves read as Saionji. She looks at the map again and looks around to see if she is not mistaken. She runs upstairs fast to see the place. It was actually the Saionji Temple her parents are talking about and thinks she was deceived by them. She fell on her knees and feels depressed. Then she was noticed by a monk who are cleaning the surroundings. It turns out to be Saionji-san and welcomes her. She is introduced in her room and as they walk on the hallway, Saionji-san tells her she used to play in the house in which she cannot remember. Seeing her having a relief, the monk suggested to let her take a bath before dinner in which she happily accepts the offer. When she is having a bath, she continues to think what kind of place she got into. In the end, she gives up thinking too much and turns the faucet to wait for the hot water to come out. Then a young guy suddenly opens the bathroom door and they are both shock and stunt to see each other. Miyu shouts and the young guy closes the door fast. The young guy calls for his father and Miyu is blushing covering her body. She cannot believe that anime or manga scenes like that happen to her. During their dinner, the head monk of the temple introduces the young guy as his son, Kanata. He adds he doesn't have delicacy because he lives a life with no women. Kanata scolds his father for not telling earlier about living together with a girl. With his easygoing father, he just mentioned it after the events with the bathroom. Miyu joins their conversation and argues with Kanata. The monk doesn't know what to do and just watch them. Then Kanata tells his father about his plans on training to India. The monk saddens and tells them he needs to have a permission first to the headmonk in which they receive a sudden call. It turns out to be the headmonk giving him permission to train to India. As he slowly puts down the phone, Miyu grabs a rope and Kanata makes a stance of hindering his father to leave. They work together as he escapes from the kitchen and caught him in the hallway at the front door. The monk begs to Miyu to let him g o as it is his childhood dream. Hearing the outcries, Miyu feels she heard this pattern before and she lets go of the monk. The two of them are left alone, eating their dinner quietly. Miyu gets nervous for she has never live with a guy under the same roof before. On her bed, she keeps thinking what she should do about her current state. She thinks she is going to call her mother the next day then she recalls it is currently morning in America and decides to call her now. She asks Kanata to use the phone in his bedroom. As she opens the door, she sees him undressing and shouts. Kanata pisses and tells her he's the victim. Miyu decides to leave even though it is eleven o'clock in the evening. He tries to persuade her but as he sees her with teary eyes, he decides to stay out instead. Miyu tries to stop him since it is his house, Kanata continues to leave. As he opens the door, a light suddenly shines and goes inside the house. Kanata and Miyu follows it as it goes all its way to the temple. It turns out to be a small UFO and as it opens, there is a baby inside. They are both shocked to see it float and they let their guard down as they find the alien harmless. The baby plays around them by pulling Kanata's cheek and Miyu's hair. Suddenly, it goes messing the temple and Miyu thinks he's hungry. They bring him in the kitchen and give a heated milk which he drinks gladly. Kanata told Miyu to call her mom and asks her what to do about the alien. Suddenly, the baby touches both of them and calls them 'Mama' and 'Papa'. They try to persuade him but as the baby keep on insisting, they finally give up and call Miyu's mom. As she connects, her mother happily told her that she is watching a secret video of NASA where they are dissecting an alien and wishes to dissect one herself. Miyu then hangs up the phone thinking the alien baby they found might be dissected. Miyu notices a weird creature in the bib of the baby and gets it. She squeezes it and suddenly, it enlarges and turns out to be a living thing. It checks the baby condition and calls it 'Ruu-chama'. Then it goes all the way to the house ignoring both Miyu and Kanata and places the spaceship in a safer place. It checks their current location and the spaceship's condition. Everything seems fine except the navigation system until Kanata snaps him out and asks who they are. He introduces himself as Wanya and Ruu as the baby then he explains who they are and what happened to them. He is a sitter-pet who takes care of the babies of the planet Otto which is twelve billion lightyears away from Earth. They are on a walk and suddenly a huge dimensional wormhole appear before them and sucked them in. A rescue ship from planet Otto will come since the spaceship's beacon is active but with planet Otto's technology, it might takes one to two years for them to come. He chooses which to persuade and he finds Miyu the one he can convince most and overactingly begs in front of her. Miyu apologizes since she does not own the house and she is also planning to leave. Then Ruu goes between them and calls them 'Mama' and 'Papa' again that gives them a warm feeling. Miyu gets worried for Ruu who will be alone in an unfamiliar world as she understands the feeling of being alone due to her parents' work. She decides to stay for Ruu's sake and Kanata decides to let all four of them live together in Saionji Temple. He decides to stop arguing with Miyu but in the end, they are starting a fight again but they start to get friendly with each other by calling their names without honorifics. It is also the start of Wanya's sitter-pet diary.Anime Episode 1 of Daa! Daa! Daa! Characters In order of appearance: *Miyu Kouzuki *Miki Kouzuki *Yuu Kouzuki *Houshou Saionji *Kanata Saionji *Ruu *Wanya Screenshots E1a.png E1c.png E1d.png E1e.png E1f.png E1g.png E1i.png E1j.png E1k.png E1l.png E1n.png E1p.png E1s.png E1v.png E1u.png References